sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Pine
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | alias = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1964–present | spouse = |children = 2, including Chris Pine | domestic_partner = }} Robert Pine (born Granville Whitelaw Pine, July 10, 1941) is an American actor who is best known as Sgt. Joseph Getraer on the television series CHiPs (1977–83). Life and career Pine was born in New York City, the son of Virginia (née Whitelaw) and Granville Martin Pine, a patent attorney. He is married to Gwynne Gilford, who appeared in several episodes of CHiPs as Betty Getraer, the wife of Pine's character Sgt. Joe Getraer. They have two children, Chris and Katie. Pine starred on the soap opera Days of Our Lives as Walker Coleman and had guest appearances in many American television shows, including Gunsmoke, Lost in Space, The Silent Force, The Wild Wild West, Barnaby Jones, Lou Grant, and Knight Rider. On Magnum, P.I., he appeared as Thomas Magnum's father in a flashback episode. In the late 1980s, Pine guest-starred as Peter Morris, Zack's father, in an episode of Saved by the Bell:Good Morning, Miss Bliss. For Star Trek: Voyager, he guest starred as the Akritirian Ambassador Liria in the Season 3 episode The Chute. For Star Trek: Enterprise, he guest-starred as Vulcan Captain Tavin in the Season 1 episode "Fusion". Among his other credits are Six Feet Under, Beverly Hills 90210, and Match Game. In early 1990s, Pine portrayed two villains. For California Dreams, he played a wealthy racist who sabotages his daughter's friendship with drummer Tony (William James Jones). For the CBS Schoolbreak Special Big Boys Don't Cry, he played a pedophile who molests his two nephews (one, a high-school wrestler whose teammates include Mario Lopez of Saved by the Bell fame).https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0260747/?ref_=fn_tt_tt_2 In 1994, he guest-starred as Bart Tupelo on CBS' Harts of the West comedy/western starring Beau Bridges and Lloyd Bridges. He reprised his role as Joe Getraer in the 1998 TNT TV movie CHiPs '99. In September 2013, he appeared as Grandpa Jack in Kaiser Permanente's television ad "Thrive - Perfectly Ordinary". He was the voice of the Bishop of Arendelle in Disney's 2013 animated movie Frozen. Select filmography * Gunpoint (1966) * Out of Sight (1966) * Munster, Go Home (1966) * The Young Warriors (1966) * Lost in Space (1967) * Journey to Shiloh (1968) * The Counterfeit Killer (1968) * The High Chaparral (1969) * The Brotherhood of the Bell (1970) * The Silent Force (two-part episode "The Banker") (TV; 1971) * Cannon (episode"The Predators") (TV;1972) * The Bears and I (1974) * The Day of the Locust (1975) * Empire of the Ants (1977) * Tales of the Unexpected, "No Way Out" (TV; 1977)Classic Television Archive: Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected (1977) * Hoover vs. The Kennedys as John F. Kennedy (1987) * The Bold and the Beautiful (1987) as Stephen Logan (1988–2001) * Rover Dangerfield as Duke (1991) * On the Way Home (1992) * Independence Day as President's Chief of Staff (1996) * Mach 2 (2001) * Black Scorpion as Mayor Worth (2001) * Star Trek: Enterprise as Fusion (2002) as Tavin * The Long Shot (2004) as Douglas McCloud * Criminal Minds as Doug Gregory (2006) * The Office as Gerald Halpert (2006) * Avatar: The Last Airbender as Fisherman (The Storm) * Love's Unfolding Dream (2007) as Dr. Jackson * No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker (2008) as Sheriff Reed * Small Town Saturday Night (2010) as John Ryan * The Mentalist, "Bloodsport" (2011) as Mr. Mitchell * Private Practice, "Good Grief" (2012) as Jim Wallace * Jobs (2013) as Edgar S. Woolard, Jr. * Frozen (2013) as Bishop * Graves (2016–2017) as Senator Walsh * Mother's Day (2016) as Earl * Grey's Anatomy, "You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side" (2016) as Vincent * Veep (2017) as President Stevenson * Hallmark's Romance at Reindeer Lodge (2017) as Chris, owner of Reindeer Lodge * Song of Back and Neck (2018) Video games * SOCOM: Confrontation as VIP 3 * Star Wars: The Old Republic as Master Orgus Din * Bionic Commando as Patrick Armstrong * Anarchy Reigns as Maximillian Caxton References External links * Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Scarsdale, New York Category:Male actors from New York City Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors